Paper Luigi: The Marvelous Compass
by MarioandSamusareawesome
Summary: Luigi goes on an epic adventure to rescue Princess Éclair of the Waffle Kingdom! He must find all the pieces of a powerful object known as The Marvelous Compass in order to find where Éclair has been taken! (Based on Luigi's adventure during the events of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door with my own spin. This story can be enjoyed regardless of whether you've played the game.)


**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've still been busy with college. I'm sure many of you are waiting for Super Luigi's Mansion to receive another update, but I decided to start up another story I've been working on. Don't worry, I haven't given up on Super Luigi's Mansion and I'll try to get back to it soon. I hope this story brings back fond memories for those who have played Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and enjoyed hearing about Luigi's adventure during it, and also that those who haven't played it will still enjoy this story as well. For those who have played it, this will contain some changes to keep it fresh and interesting, such as Luigi receiving two additional partners and the story being expanded in some parts, so hopefully you'll like these changes. Before you start reading, please keep in mind that the Luigi x Daisy pairing on the story's title card is 100% intentional while reading the Prologue. Also, try not to jump to conclusions at any point before reading the Author's Notes at the end. Enjoy Part 1 of the Prologue! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Mario series or its characters. These things are owned by Nintendo. The only things I own are the original ideas that I've added and my OCs.**

"Ahem! Today, I'm going to tell you the legend of the Marvelous Compass. This legend has been passed down through generations of Wafflians. I was first told the legend by my grandfather, and I'm proud to be able to tell you it now. An awfully long time ago, the Waffle Kingdom was peaceful and prosperous. One day, the land was attacked by dark beings and chaos ensued. The heroes of the land, led by a brave man in green, defeated the dark beings with the aid of the Marvelous Compass, an item of great power. Even though they were defeated, the dark beings were able to cast a curse upon the land, shattering the Marvelous Compass and sending its pieces all across the kingdom. Though peace returned to the land, it was never quite the same. Even to this day, its people continue to live in constant fear, since the Marvelous Compass can no longer protect them. The legend says that a new hero in green will arrive someday to reunite the pieces of the Marvelous Compass and restore the kingdom to its former glory."

* * *

Luigi was woken up by the smell of bacon and Super Shrooms frying. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of his bed. While stretching, he walked towards the kitchen. He saw his brother, Mario, cooking breakfast.

"Whoa, you're actually making breakfast, Mario? You-a barely ever cook! That's-a usually my job."

"Well I know you have-a your big date with-a Daisy today. It's-a all you've been talkin' about for the last couple-a weeks. So I figured I'd make-a you breakfast so you can rush outta here," Mario replied.

"Aww, thanks-a so much, bro! You're-a the best!"

Luigi hurriedly ate his breakfast and got ready for his date.

"Have-a fun, bro!" Mario said as Luigi was heading out the door.

"Thanks again, bro!" replied Luigi.

The green-clad plumber ran to Toad Town's harbor, where a flower-covered boat awaited him. Dayzees greeted him and allowed him onto the boat. Luigi's beloved girlfriend and princess of Sarasaland, Daisy, was there to greet him.

"Oh! Daisy, Daisy, it's-a so good to see you again! I missed-a you so much, honey bun!"

"Awww! I missed you so much too, sweetums!"

The two lovers ran towards each other from opposite sides of the boat and embraced, then shared a passionate kiss.

"I have the whole day planned out for us!"

"If you're-a the one who planned it, I already know it's-a gonna be amazing!"

That evening:

The boat was headed toward Sarasaland. Luigi and Daisy had visited a few islands during the trip, trying new foods, learning about culture, and viewing landmarks as they went. It was now night time and the couple were finishing their dinner on the boat.

"Have you been enjoying our date?" the princess asked

"Oh-a yea, it's-a been great! The sights, the sounds, everything!"

Daisy looked up at the sky and said, "Wow, I'm just realizing how beautiful the sky looks tonight!"

Luigi looked up as well and replied, "Oh geez, you're-a right! It looks awesome with all-a those stars!"

Daisy saw a glimmer out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to look at it. When she did, she pointed at the sky and said "Look! A shooting star! Let's both make a wish!"

"That's-a so cool!"

Both of them closed their eyes and each made a wish.

"What a perfect way to end our night!"

"I know-a right? We couldn't have-a asked for anything better!"

Soon after this, the boat arrived at the Sarasaland Palace docks. The couple disembarked and walked into the palace.

The king, Daisy's father, greeted them directly. "Welcome back, my daughter. And greetings to you as well, Luigi. I trust you two had a good time?"

"Oh yes, Daddy, it was awesome!"

Luigi bowed to the king before saying, "Yes, Your Majesty. Your daughter planned an amazing day for us!"

"That's good to hear," replied the king.

"Since the trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom is so long, can Luigi sleep here?"

"Of course. Guards, please escort our guest to one of our guest rooms. Daisy, I need to have a word with you," said the king of Sarasaland.

"Please follow me, sir," a flower guard said to Luigi.

Luigi held up his index finger to the guard and said, "Hold on, one sec," before getting closer to Daisy and saying, "Well, it's looks like it's-a time to sleep. Good night, my princess."

"Good night, my darling," said the princess before kissing the plumber on the lips, causing his cheeks to turn red.

Luigi soon followed the guard out of the room. When the king was sure that Luigi was gone, he beckoned Daisy to come closer.

"What is it, Daddy?" asked the princess.

"I need to talk to you about Luigi. I think it's about time you've broken up with him."

"What in the freakin' hell are you talking about, Daddy?!" exclaimed the surprised princess.

"Daisy! You know that kind of language isn't allowed in the palace!"

"Sorry, Daddy, I'm just confused. Why would you want me to break up with him? You know how much I love him, don't you?"

"I know you like him, but I don't think things will work out between you two. Your duties as a princess will get in the way of your relationship with him. You won't be able to give him the attention he needs. If you care about him, you'll do what's best for him."

"But Daddy, I don't just LIKE him, I LOVE him! And I know that he loves me just as much! It would break his heart if I broke up with him! I couldn't bear to hurt him like that."

"It might hurt him at first, but he'll move on. He'll realize that you did it because you care about him. Besides, you might be better off dating another royal. A fellow royal would better understand how busy you would be since he could relate to it," the king explained.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about this for a while, Daddy," replied the princess.

"That's all I ask. But in the end, I think you'll come to realize that it's the best course of action."

Daisy walked up to her quarters. She began pacing across the room as she contemplated. _There's no way I could break up with Luigi! We both love each other so much! I can't even imagine dating someone else. What's Daddy even talking about? I give plenty attention to my hunbun! I mean, we just went on a wonderful, romantic date! I clearly have time for him! Although, now that I think about it, quite some time has passed since the previous date we went on... could Daddy have a point? I guess I really had been busy with my princess duties… but I can't just break his heart like that. I really care about him, but could part of that be realizing I'm not actually his perfect match? There's probably a bunch of women who would be able to give him more attention than I ever could. Maybe I really should break up with him… but is that definitely the best choice…? I guess I should sleep on it. Tiring myself out won't help me think. I just hope I make the right decision…_

The princess laid down in her bed. She stayed awake for a while, worried about the current situation, before finally falling asleep.

The next morning:

As soon as Daisy woke up in the morning, she began to worry again about the predicament that lay before her.

She thought, _Well the sleep didn't help much. I still have no idea of which decision I should make. Guess I should start by finding him..._

She got dressed and opened her door.

"Good morning, Your Highness," said the guard stationed outside her room.

"Thanks, same to you. But I told you, you can just call me Daisy."

"I apologize. It's going to take some getting used to, but I'll try, Your Highn- I mean Daisy."

Daisy sighed before asking, "Do you happen to know where Luigi is?"

"I think he's still in the guest room. Just take a left at the end of the hallway, then it's the second door on the right," said the guard.

"Thanks," said the princess before heading to see Luigi.

When she got to his room, she knocked on the door and said "Hey, sweetie, it's me, Daisy."

"Come in, hunbun!" Luigi shouted joyfully.

Daisy opened the door and walked in to see a happy Luigi.

"Good morning, darling!"

"Same to you," Daisy replied.

"Everything about our romantic date was amazing, especially the night sky, don't you think?"

Daisy remained silent, as if she didn't hear anything.

"Honey?" asked a puzzled Luigi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something, sweetums?"

"I said everything last night was amazing, like that beautiful starry sky. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yeah it was pretty awesome," replied the princess.

"Are-a you okay?" asked a concerned Luigi.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit distracted is all," said Daisy before letting out a yawn.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda tired too."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about an important event I have to attend in a few days. I'm nervous about it so I had a bit of a hard time sleeping," Daisy lied.

"That-a would make sense. Well if you're-a sure you're okay... Anyway, I was wondering, since last night's date was-a so great, could we possibly go on another one today?" asked the plumber.

Daisy perked up at hearing the word 'date' and replied, "Of course, that sounds great to me!"

"Wow, you seem-a less tired already! Awesome, I really wasn't sure if you'd wanna go on two in a row."

"I was actually thinking I should start trying to make more time for you, so this is a perfect opportunity to do just that!"

"Aww, thanks-a so much, darling!"

"No problem. So, did you have something specific in mind?"

"I was-a thinking we can start with taking a walk to observe the nature outside the palace, since I've-a never really took the time to check it out, and figure out-a the rest as we go along.

"Good idea. I can show you all the cool spots. After all, I know the palace grounds inside and out!"

Luigi laughed before saying, "Great, let's-a get going!"

As the couple walked out of the room and down the stairs, Daisy thought, _Ha! I knew Daddy was wrong! I clearly have enough time for Luigi since we're already going out on another date!_

The two of them were headed towards the palace doors and were about to push them open when they heard someone yell "Princess, please wait!" from behind them.

The princess and the plumber turned around to see one of Daisy's advisors running towards them.

The advisor took a minute to catch his breath before speaking to Daisy, saying, "That was close! I caught you just in time, Your Highness. The ambassador of the Sand Kingdom has arrived and wishes to speak with you. He says he has a highly important matter to discuss and the king is busy at the moment."

Luigi sighed and disappointedly said, "Oh well, so much for our date. I had a feeling it might've been too good to be true."

"Luigi, I can just postpone this meeting and we can-"

Luigi interrupted with, "No, it's fine. You ARE a princess after all. Your duties are more important than an extra date."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll try to make it go quickly and meet up with you later."

"That-a would be great, but don't-a rush it just for my sake."

"Well, it's for my sake too!" Daisy said with a light chuckle before kissing the plumber on the lips, causing him to blush. She then followed her advisor as she waved at Luigi. Daisy and her advisor walked into a conference room, where the Sand Kingdom's ambassador awaited her.

A few hours later:

"Thank you, Princess Daisy, for discussing this with me. On behalf of the Pharaoh and the entire Sand Kingdom, you have our utmost gratitude," said the Sand Kingdom's ambassador.

"Don't mention it," replied the princess.

"Anyway, I'd best be off now. I hope we can converse again soon."

"I look forward to your next visit."

As soon as the ambassador left the room, Daisy thought, _Finally! I thought he'd never stop talking! Now that that's over with, I can go meet up with my darling and go on that da-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her advisor saying, "What good timing. You're scheduled to meet the Lake Kingdom's ambassador in about five minutes.

Daisy let out a loud sigh before asking her advisor, "Can you please tell Luigi that I'll be longer than expected?"

"As you wish, Princess Daisy."

Several hours later:

The last of Daisy's meetings finally ended.

Daisy thought, _Damn, that took way too long. I hope Luigi isn't upset. I'd better go see him now._

The princess went to Luigi's room and knocked before saying, "Hey honey, my meetings are finally over."

"Come in," Luigi replied.

"I'm sorry it took so long. So many unexpected visitors kept coming."

"It's-a fine, darling. No need to apologize. I know that-a you can get really busy sometimes."

"We can still go on a short walk if you want, hunbun."

"Hmm, I don't-a know. It's-a getting kinda late, isn't it?"

"How about we just go on the balcony and look at the stars together instead then?"

"Alright, that-a sounds like a good idea."

Luigi and Daisy walked over to the door that led to the balcony. Daisy opened the door, only to find that the sky was cloudy, with no stars in sight.

Luigi let out a sigh before saying, "Oh well, so much for-a that plan."

"We can still get some air."

"Maybe we should-a just go to bed now. We might-a have better luck tomorrow."

"But, Luigi…"

"Look, I'm-a just really tired and need-a to go to bed now. We'll-a talk tomorrow. Good night."

"Alright, sweetums. Good night."

Daisy left Luigi's room and went to her quarters. She laid awake in her bed for some time, mulling over the day's events. _What a disaster today was. All those boring ambassadors ruined everything! I wanted to make more time for my sweetheart and it totally backfired. And Luigi seemed so disappointed and sad. Here I was about to tell Daddy how wrong he was. Now it seems like he really DID have a point! If my princess duties getting in the way of a date can make Luigi that sad, maybe I'm not the one for him. A non-princess would be able to go on way more dates with Luigi than I can. She'd be able to spend a lot more time with him and make him happy._

_That's it. I've decided. I'm going to have to break up with Luigi. I know it'll be hard on both of us at first, but it has to be the right choice in the long run. I just have to let him down gently._

These thoughts made Daisy feel uneasy, but she eventually fell asleep.

In the morning:

Daisy woke up, got dressed, and thought, _It's time. I have to break up with him now. It'll be difficult, but it's the best for both of us._ As she thought this, she began to tear up. _Compose yourself Daisy! You aren't gonna be able to do it like this! _She quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve before leaving her room.

Daisy asked her guard, "Where's Luigi?"

"Oh, good morning, Your H- Daisy! See, I'm getting used to it! Anyway, I think he's on the large balcony."

"Finally, you remembered to call me Daisy for once. Thanks!"

Daisy ran to the balcony area and saw Luigi through the balcony doors. She opened them and walked onto the balcony.

Luigi turned around and said, "Hey-a, hunbun! Good morning!"

"Hey. Good morning to you too, Luigi."

"I'm-a sorry I was so sad and grumpy yesterday. It's-a just I was so let down since I'd gotten my hopes up that we'd have two great dates in a row. Now that I've gotten some fresh air out here though, I realized I was just being stupid and I've calmed down."

"It's fine, Luigi."

"It's a beautiful day out today, so maybe now is a great time for that-a second date."

Daisy sighed before saying, "Luigi, let's go inside for a minute. I need to tell you something."

"Is-a something wrong, honey?"

"Just follow me. We need to talk about something important."

"Alright. As-a you wish, my princess."

Daisy led him off the balcony and into the room.

"You should probably sit down for this, Luigi."

Luigi sat down and said, "Daisy, you're starting to worry me. What is it?"

"Look, this is really hard for me to say. We… need to break up, Luigi."

Luigi's face visibly paled upon hearing Daisy's borderline unreasonable statement. "I don't-a think I heard you correctly, hunbun. Because what I thought I heard-a you say makes no sense at all. Can you say that again?"

"You heard me right, Luigi. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm breaking up with you."

At this, Luigi started tearing up before saying, "Y-you're-a really breaking up with me?"

"Luigi, I know this will sound cliché, but it's not you, it's me."

"But there's-a nothing wrong with you! We're-a perfect for each other, aren't we?!" Luigi said through the tears.

"My father spoke to me when we got home from that date, after you had gone to the guest room. He pointed out that my princess duties will start to get in the way of our relationship."

"So he put-a you up to this?! You really believed him?! He couldn't be more-a wrong!"

"Luigi, he has a point. I mean, you saw what happened yesterday. I tried to make more time for you and it blew up in our faces. Our second date was ruined because of my duties as a princess."

Luigi began sobbing and somehow managed to say, "I can't-a believe this is really happening. I'll-a never find another woman like you!"

"You'll find a woman someday who's way better than me and can give you much more attention than I've been giving you."

"No, I can't! It's-a impossible!" Luigi yelled.

"You're wrong, Luigi!" the princess replied.

"I'm clearly not wanted here, so I'm leaving!" Luigi exclaimed before getting out of his seat.

"And where exactly do you plan on going?" Daisy asked.

"Home, of course! At least someone cares about me there!"

"Alright, I'll have my guards take you in a boat."

"No, I can-a make it home myself! You don't need-a to take pity on me!"

"I'm not taking pity on you, Luigi! Do you even hear yourself right now? You're being ridiculous. It's a long ride from here to the Mushroom Kingdom. The price for a ferry would be way too much. I'll bring you home on a boat myself."

"I don't-a care about the price! I just wanna go home!" Luigi yelled before heading for the door.

Daisy ran ahead of him, stood in front of the door, and extended her arms to the side before exclaiming, "No, Luigi! I won't let you waste your money like an idiot!"

At this point, Luigi was sobbing uncontrollably and cried out, "Why are you-a stopping me?! You're breaking up with me, so you don't-a need to care about me anymore!"

"The thing is, I'm doing this _because_ I care about you. I want you to be happy, and you won't be happy if you continue to date me."

The two of them stood in silence for several minutes before Luigi said, "Fine. I'll let you bring me home."

Daisy told her guards to get a boat ready before leading Luigi to the palace's dock. The princess and the plumber soon boarded the boat.

After several minutes the plumber said, "You wanna know what I wished for when we saw that shooting star? That-a we would be together forever. I guess shooting stars don't-a work."

"Oh, Luigi…"

The trip took several hours after this and the two of them did not talk for the rest of it.

After arriving in Toad Town's harbor in the afternoon, Luigi stepped off the boat.

"Luigi, we can still be friends you know. It doesn't have to be goodbye forever."

Luigi pretended he didn't hear her and left without a word. He went to his house and opened the door.

Mario looked up from watching TV and said, "Oh hey, bro! How did-a your few days with Daisy go?"

At this, Luigi began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh-a no! What's-a wrong bro?" asked a concerned Mario.

Luigi struggled to say through his tears, "She broke up with me, bro!"

"Mamma mia! That's-a terrible!"

"I thought-a everything was-a going great! Where did-a I go wrong, bro?!"

Mario put his brother's head on his own shoulder and patted him on the back while saying, "You did nothing wrong, bro. There, there. I know for a fact you'll find another great woman."

Mario spent that whole night comforting his brother.

* * *

About a week had passed since Daisy broke up with Luigi. The green-clad plumber hadn't left the house at all during this time and Mario had to handle all the errands. One morning, there was a knock on the door.

"Mail call!" the mailman, Parakarry, suddenly shouted from outside.

Luigi sighed and said, "I'll-a go get it."

"Are you sure? I can get it if-a you want," said Mario.

"Yeah, I'm-a sure. At least I'll-a be useful to _somebody_," Luigi replied.

Luigi walked outside and said, "Okay Parakarry, let's-a get this over with. Hand-a me the mail."

"Umm, sure Luigi. Here you go," said a confused Parakarry as he handed Luigi the envelopes.

Mario soon followed Luigi outside. Parakarry flew over to him and whispered, "Is something wrong with your brother? His tone is a bit strange."

"He's-a been acting like this ever since Daisy broke up with him. He's-a pretty depressed," Mario whispered back.

"Oh geez, I feel for the poor guy. I've had my heart broken before," Parakarry replied.

Luigi had opened the first envelope and pulled out a letter.

"It's-a from Peach. Guess I'll-a read it to you, Mario," Luigi said.

Mario and Parakarry turned to pay attention to Luigi.

Luigi began reading, in a sorrowful tone, "Hello there, Mario! I am now on holiday, traveling in the Mushroom Kingdom. In my travels, I came into possession of a mystical map... a treasure map, actually. It was inside a box I got from an old merchant in a town called Rogueport. But since it would be too difficult for me to try to go find the treasure all by myself... I thought you could help me hunt for it! You will, of course, won't you? I've included the map with this letter, so please bring it with you when you come. I'll meet you at Rogueport. (That means you MUST come!)

-Peach"

"That doesn't quite sound like how Peach would say it…" Parakarry said with a light chuckle.

"I don't think it's-a the right time for those kinds of jokes, Parakarry…" Mario said.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself," said the mailman.

Luigi sighed before saying,"It's-a alright. Anyway, it looks like it's-a true, bro. There's a weathered old map in-a here too. Take a look." He then handed the map to Mario.

"Huh, that's-a interesting," said Mario as he studied the map.

"Well, I hope-a you have fun on your treasure hunt, bro," said Luigi before letting out a sigh.

"You can-a come too you know, Luigi," said Mario, trying to cheer his brother up.

"Nah, I'd just get in-a the way," Luigi replied.

"C'mon, bro. You know that's not-a true."

"Besides, someone needs-a to look after the house."

"Okay then, if-a you insist," said a worried Mario.

Mario then turned to Parakarry and asked, "How about-a you, buddy? Do you wanna come with me on another adventure?

"It sounds pretty fun, but I have way too many letters to deliver today. I appreciate the gesture, though," the mailman replied.

"Ah, that's-a okay. I'm-a sure I'll meet some new partners this time around."

"Anyway, I'd better get going. Good luck on your adventure," Parakarry said to Mario, before getting closer and whispering, "And I hope your brother cheers up soon." They said their farewells before the mailman flapped his wings and flew away.

"Well I'm guessing it's-a time for you to leave too, bro," said a sorrowful Luigi while he stared at the ground.

Mario thought, _I hate seeing him like-a this. I really want to meet up with Peach for this adventure, but I can't just leave-a him in this state. I'm-a worried about what might happen. Hmm, what to do. I know! I'll-a ask our good friend Toad to keep him company. Maybe he'll have better luck cheering him up._

"Luigi, how about I ask Toad to come hang out with you while I'm gone?"

Luigi shrugged his shoulders and said, "That's fine, I guess."

Mario went inside and called Toad on the phone.

"Nice to hear from you, Mario! What's up?" said Toad.

"Hey-a Toad, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well, Daisy recently broke up with Luigi and he's-a been mopin' around ever since. Peach wants me to go on a treasure hunt with her, so I was-a hoping you could keep him company while I'm-a gone. I'm-a worried about leaving him alone."

"Oh no! That's terrible! Don't worry Mario, you can count on me! I'll be over there in a jiffy!" Toad exclaimed.

"Thank-a you so much, you're a life saver!"

"Always happy to help!"

Mario hung up and stuck his head out the doorway before saying, "Hey-a Luigi, Toad is on his way. Do you wanna help me pack?" _Hopefully this helps take his mind off-a Daisy_, he thought.

"Sure, I guess."

Luigi went inside and the two brothers packed Mario's things. As soon as they finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys! It's me, Toad!"

"I'll-a get it," Mario said before walking to the door and opening it.

"Come-a on in," Mario said to Toad as he waved him in.

"Hey there, Luigi!" Toad exclaimed when he was inside the house.

"Oh. Hey, Toad," said the plumber in a sad tone.

Toad frowned and whispered to Mario, "Boy, I can see why you needed me to come. This isn't like him at all."

Mario frowned as well before replying, "Yep. I sure hope you can cheer him-a up somehow. Nothing I tried worked."

"I'll do my best!" said the mushroom man.

"Well, I'd best be-a leaving now," the red-clad plumber announced.

"Good luck, bro," said Luigi.

"Yeah, Mario, good luck! I'm sure it'll be a fun adventure!" Toad said.

Mario hugged his brother before performing a secret handshake with Toad, one that the three of them shared. After their farewells, Mario left the house.

"Okay, Luigi! Let's get you happy again!" said Toad.

"Oh, Toad, it's-a pointless. I don't think I'll-a ever be happy again," Luigi replied.

"We aren't gonna get anywhere with negativity. Think positive!"

"How is-a that possible when the woman of your dreams has-a broken up with you?"

"There's plenty more Cheep Cheeps in the sea. I'm certain you'll find another girlfriend soon!" Toad answered.

"Yeah, right. Toad, no other woman would fall in-a love with a loser like me. Besides, it'd be hard for anyone to beat-a Daisy, since she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're not a loser, you're one of the most awesome people I know!" Toad exclaimed.

"Of course you'd say-a that. You're-a my friend."

"I said it because it's true!"

A sudden knock interrupted them. "Mail call!" they heard Parakarry shout.

"More mail? He already came-a by earlier today," said a shocked Luigi.

"Huh, that's strange," said a confused Toad.

Luigi opened the door and asked, "Parakarry, what are-a you doing back here?"

"This other letter was stuck at the bottom of my bag, so I missed it. It was sent from the Waffle Kingdom," Parakarry explained as he handed Luigi the envelope.

"Not sure I've-a ever heard of the Waffle Kingdom. Have you, Toad?"

Toad shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't think so."

"I've heard that everything in it is based on food," the mailman explained.

Luigi took the letter out of the envelope and read it out loud.

"Sirs! My name is Crepe. I am a cabinet minister in the far-off Waffle Kingdom. Our land has been attacked by the Chestnut King, who took our Princess Éclair. I ask, nay, BEG for your assistance! The Waffle Kingdom needs your skills. I humbly request your prompt response, sirs. Sincerely, Crepe."

"Wow, both Mario brothers going on adventures the same day, huh?" said a surprised Parakarry.

"I'm-a not so sure about that. I'm-a pretty sure this Minister Crepe had Mario in mind when he-a sent this. I'd probably just-a screw things up."

"Well, Crepe seemed to be addressing both you AND Mario, since he wrote 'Sirs' and not 'Sir', Parakarry explained.

"Hmm, I suppose that's true…" replied Luigi.

"Anyway, good luck with whichever decision you make. I think an adventure would do you some good, though," said the concerned mailman.

After saying their farewells, Parakarry flew off once again. Luigi and Toad walked back into the house.

"Parakarry's right, Luigi. You should go to the Waffle Kingdom! I'm sure every single citizen would be extremely grateful if you save their princess. You'd be a celebrated hero and they might even build a statue of you!" said Toad.

"Ha! Celebrated hero? A statue of-a me? You crack-a me up, Toad."

"Even if you don't get a statue, I bet you'd be able to help a lot of people during your travels."

"They wouldn't want any help from a useless guy like-a me. They'll still need-a help when Mario gets back."

"Who knows, maybe Princess Éclair is single! She's probably waiting for a handsome plumber to rescue her and sweep her off her feet! If Mario saved her, she'd be really disappointed that he's already dating Peach."

"With-a my luck, she's most likely already dating a handsome knight or prince," replied the green-clad plumber.

"Well if that was true, Minister Crepe wouldn't have sent a letter in the first place. If she was dating a knight or prince, he would be on his way to rescue her. Or maybe she is dating one, but once she finds out what a coward he is, she'll dump him!" countered the mushroom man.

"Hmm, I suppose that's-a true. Even so, I highly doubt I'm-a the hero she's hoping for."

"Can't you at least ask Merlon for advice about this?" Toad impatiently asked.

"Nah, I already know what-a he'll say."

"No, you don't! How about this? If he suggests going on the adventure, you have to go. But, if he doesn't, I'll give up on trying to convince you."

Luigi contemplated, _If there's almost no-a chance of finding a woman as great as Daisy, should I even bother trying to find-a one on an adventure? With-a my luck, I highly doubt it'll work. But Merlon doesn't live-a far. Maybe I should pay him a visit. He's-a pretty wise and IS a fortune teller after all, so maybe Toad has a point. On the off-chance he says I should go, I guess I'd have-a to listen to him. If not, so be it. At least I'd get some fresh air I suppose. And I guess it's-a better than moping around the whole day._

"Alright, fine. Let's-a go pay Merlon a visit. It couldn't hurt I suppose," Luigi replied.

"Awesome!" Toad exclaimed.

The two of them left the house and headed towards Toad Town, where Merlon patiently awaited them.

**A/N: I realize some of you may be upset due to Daisy and Luigi breaking up, or perhaps some of you who have read Super Luigi's Mansion are confused by this development. If you're on the fence about continuing to read this story because of this, or perhaps if you're just curious as to why I made the decision to have them break up, feel free to send me a PM and I can explain my decision to you. Just know that I may have to give a slight spoiler in order to explain it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this! I'll hopefully be able to post Part 2 of the Prologue soon. Look forward to the first additional partner Luigi will be getting! **

**Anyway, I'll continue to try talking with my readers and updating my profile page more often. If you haven't yet, please check out Super Luigi's Mansion, as well as my profile page to find out more about me and my upcoming story ideas.**

**Make sure you guys review/comment! I don't care if it's good or bad, just be constructive and don't flame! Your comments keep all of my stories going!**


End file.
